


Lessons

by adaemmait



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Slow Build, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaemmait/pseuds/adaemmait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在揣摩Napoleon心意这方面，Illya才是个糟糕的间谍。幸运的是，他一直在长进。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114820) by [SylvanWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch). 



_**I do wonder if it was your father's shame that gave you such drive, though.? Or was it your mother's reputation?? I understand that she was extremely popular amongst your father's friends after he was shipped off to Siberia.** _

 

在他们组队后的三个月里，Illya了解到了一些关于Solo的事。

首先，他其实并不像他所期望的那样伶牙俐齿油嘴滑舌。其次，当他疲惫的时候，他那魅力四射的面具就像一件越穿越薄的袍子，Illya藉此能一窥表面之下露出的些许Solo的真性情。

第三，Solo假装不在乎他所在乎的东西，但总会在不经意间被一些小事出卖。比如那次Gaby不巧赶上一场大雨结果在水沟里扭伤了脚踝，Solo抱着她一口气爬了三层楼梯。又比如Illya明明能很轻松地自己缝合伤口，但Solo非要坚持替他缝，说Illya的手不够稳当，简直一派胡言。

然而，尽管Illya对Solo有了一定程度的了解，甚至或许有点喜欢他了，但还是不信任他。

所以当一个简单的任务由于Solo管不好自己的下半身导致局面崩坏差点不可收拾的时候，Illya没有任何废话就把他按在了酒店套房的墙上，还用胳膊钳制住了他的喉咙。Gaby那晚不在，Illya自告奋勇做Solo的后援，这本该是个很简单的调查任务，但Solo就是有把简单的事搞复杂的天赋。

Solo在他的压迫之下脸涨得通红，Illya以一种丝毫无益于缓解他们之间剑拔弩张气氛的所谓冷静态度开了口：

“你觉得你能不能至少有几小时记住自己最要紧的任务是什么，Cowboy？对你来说在任务完成之前克制生理需求就那么困难？”

Solo想要笑一下，但表情很快就变成了痛苦，因为Illya还在给他的气管施加压力，故意让他没法回答。

他们离得如此之近，Illya能闻见Solo肌 肤上留下的那女人呛死人的甜腻香水味，这让他一阵反胃。

“你闻上去像个婊 子。”Illya说着，突然放开了对搭档的钳制，后退几步，就好像他一刻也没法忍受被Solo的触 碰所腐蚀。

Illya本以为Solo会走到柜子跟前倒杯酒喝，但Solo却一动不动，只是靠墙站着，双手无力地垂在身侧，露出一个有些破碎的笑容，但他的眼里却没有笑意。

即使在将近两米开外，Illya也能看见自己在对方脖颈上留下的愤怒的红痕，但Solo并没去处理伤势，尽管他确实清了清嗓子，那声音干砺沙哑，摩擦着Illya的神经。

沉默一向是他最好的武器，是他用过无数次且屡试不爽的武器，但Illya发现此刻他痛恨这寂静，他等着Solo开腔侮辱他的母亲，甚至翻他们之间的旧账，他的耐心正在被消磨殆尽。

然而Solo对Illya的挑衅根本没接茬，更别提回击。最后Illya厌恶地哼了一声，转身朝可以俯瞰喧嚣繁华的街道的露台走去。

身后响起的那句“我很抱歉。”几乎淹没在了透过厚重玻璃门传来的汽车喇叭声里。

Illya绷紧了肩膀，活像做好了挨一下子的准备。他等着接下来的巧舌如簧，等着Solo替自己的行为辩护，或者对事情的后果轻描淡写一笔带过。

他什么也没等到，于是转过身去，看见Solo穿过起居室，走到咖啡桌最远端的一头站定。他的手，那双平时极具表现力的手，仍然垂在身侧，就好像他害怕自己动动手就会招来更猛烈的暴力似的。

Illya突然后悔不该跟Solo动手，不该差点在盛怒之下扼死他。

诚然Solo总是被肉体诱惑冲昏头脑，但Illya又何尝没有为了压抑自己的本能而苦苦挣扎。

“我不是有意……”Solo又开了口，声音又细又小。Illya不耐烦地啧了一声，努力压下胸中那股陌生的负罪感，走到柜子旁边给Solo倒了杯酒，然后走到咖啡桌那头，停了下来，像递出橄榄枝一样把酒递给Solo，玻璃桌面映出了他动作的倒影。

Solo接过杯子，一口气喝干了杯中物，然后把空杯子捧在手里，盯着杯底上残余的一点琥珀色液体出神，仿佛想用这个来占卜自己的命运。

当他终于抬头看向Illya的时候，神情里有一股阴郁，就像一头被逼到角落里的困兽，徒劳地为了逃出生天而做最后一搏。

“我不知道她丈夫会回来。”

这是Solo一贯的台词。Illya诧异于自己听到这个之后居然还会失望。他也不明白自己为什么会指望Solo能有改进。就算他想改也改不了，何况他根本不想改。

Illya察觉到自己脸上露出了不以为然的表情，Solo肯定也看出来了，因为他赶紧又磕巴着说了下去，以往的优雅全都没了。

“我不是为了……为了性 爱才这么做的。我这么做是因为我觉得她可能了解一些内情，我或许能让她聊聊她丈夫的工作。晚餐时她有些话让我觉得她知道的比我们所以为的要多，甚至有可能她也卷入了她丈夫跟军火商的勾当里。我觉得Waverly的情报可能并不完整，或者有人在误导他——我不知道。我能确定的就是Mirabella Sabotini并没有表面上那么简单。”

尽管Solo俊美的面孔上已经恢复了那种标志性的精明，他的语调还是露出了破绽：他迫切地想要Illya相信他。不，不是这么回事。看起来他简直想要Illya信任他。但这太荒谬了：Solo人如其名。他情愿独来独往，坚持自己行事的方式。他才不会在乎别人是不是认可他。

Illya被自己的摸不着头脑搞得很泄气——他并不是很擅长读懂人心——他胡乱地挥了挥手，说：“话虽如此，你还是应该寻求我们的支援。你的团队。”他特别加重了“团队”这个词的语气，“Gaby或许能跟这个Sabotini女士交上朋友，或者Waverly能搞到一些情报，让我们得其门而入。你的方法并不总是最好的，Cowboy。你并不一定非得跟他们滚到床上去不可。”

他惊讶于到后来自己的语气里竟然带上了一丝苦涩，但更惊讶于Solo脸上一闪而过的表情——受伤，Illya觉得那是纯然的受到了伤害的表情——紧接着Solo就换上了一副他俩都更熟悉的表情——神气活现地一笑，嘴上也没闲着：

“我们美国有句俗话，Peril：东西还没坏，就别急着修。我想你母亲在这种情况下也一定会赞同这个说法。”

Illya下意识地攥紧了拳头，深吸一口气，试着赶走突然之间笼罩视线的一团红雾。

Solo笑了起来，笑声粗粝而嘶哑，接着把空空的威士忌酒杯扔到桌上，发出如同木锤敲击般的响声。然后他转身背对着Illya，嘲弄着他，仿佛在找打一样，说，我不害怕你。

但Illya的头脑突然清醒起来，本能的怒气被一个惊人的发现所驱散。Illya明白过来，实际上，Solo是害怕Illya的——不是害怕他的双手，不是害怕他的力量，甚至不是害怕那团会使他变成恶魔的红雾。

他害怕Illya会不认可他。这是个很有意思的发现，是Illya了解到的第四件事。

 

**_Is better for the mission that we get to know each other little bit more intimately._ **

 

这吻令人失望。

Solo嘴里有劣质威士忌的味道，还有浓烈的土耳其卷烟味——他每到一处诸如酒吧或眼下这间夜总会之类的场所都非抽不可。

他把舌头伸进Illya的嘴，掌握着接吻的主动权。Illya把注意力集中在周遭的声响上，聆听着台上乐队疯狂的贝斯节奏，略过了隔壁桌喝醉的女人们看见他们拥抱之后的狼笑声。

他听见了来势汹汹的脚步声，于是侧过头，放松了紧咬的牙关，让目标觉得他已经完全投入——如果Illya没搞错的话，目标马上就要在恐同的怒火中对他们出手了。

而这也是他们这么做的目的。当有人粗暴地把他们拉开时，他只觉得如释重负。Illya睁开眼睛，看见目标俯视着他们，差点把Solo拽下了椅子。

“基佬不许来我店里！”Jorge Almovodar咆哮着，抓住Solo的衣领把他从座位上拎了起来，“滚出去！”他吼道，一把将Solo扔向了后门。

正如计划的那样，Solo表现得很怂，举起双手，慌慌张张磕磕绊绊地跑了出去。在其他人看来，他似乎撇下了自己的同伴，让他一人去应付Almovodar的保镖们，这会儿工夫保镖们已经簇拥到了老板身旁，正齐刷刷地对Illya摆出凶狠的臭脸。

Illya对此报之以微笑，眼神却毫无波动，甚至流露出一丝冷酷。他从座位上起身，猛地掀翻桌子，跳了出来。

他必须大动干戈，混战一场，好让Almovodar、他的保镖、后门那儿的保安、酒保还有在场的顾客们都无暇他顾。他要尽量给Solo争取时间，让他能有机会溜进楼上的办公室里完成他的那部分任务。

Illya唇 齿间仍然萦绕着Solo的味道，他放任血液中的暴力因子占据上风，疯狂地打砸，连嘶吼中都透着兴奋。这种熟悉的感觉驱散了他身上最后一丝挥之不去的Solo的气息，那也许是桌子底下Solo搭在他大腿上的手的分量，又或者是Illya出乎意料地放松并投入这个吻时他发出的若有若无的声音，那声音与其说是听到的，不如说是感觉到的。

 

**_Is this what you call sleeping on it?_ **

 

半年时间里，他们设法达成了某种程度上的默契。Gaby不尖酸刻薄，Illya不乱发脾气，Solo也不到处留情。而且他们也会避免去踩对方的软肋。

如果Illya侦察回来发现Gaby正懒散地躺在Solo怀里，两人的腿在沙发上抻着，Gaby的膝头还摇摇欲坠地放着一桶爆米花，好吧，他会觉得朋友之间就是这么回事，尽管对于这回事他其实并没有什么切身体会。

他们总会邀请他一起坐，Gaby的眼神充满温暖，Solo的眼神则富于挑战。他们会把腿蜷起来，给他在沙发那头留出足够的位置，然后把爆米花递给他，冲电视机点点头，荧屏上播着的必定是某个黑白电影。

Illya偶尔也会闪过加入他们的念头，但他从来没有。

一天夜里，他从奥斯陆一月的严寒里回来，进门发现Gaby正在跟Solo接吻。她坐在他膝盖上，半拧着身子，弄洒了爆米花，搞得咖啡桌底下和沙发靠垫后面到处都是。Illya起初只是对这一团糟乱以及靠垫的浅色缎面可能会被黄油弄脏这事感到恼火，但随后他注意到了Solo颊上的红晕，还有他不安地用手扣住Gaby腰间的那副模样，就像他打不定主意到底是该把她揽得更近还是该把她推开似的。

他不确定自己到底是什么感受，既然他从来也不擅长厘清更复杂的情感，那就遵从内心的第一感受好了。他勉力压下那种可笑的好像受到伤害一样的感觉，那感觉让他的胃里冰冷，胸口发紧。

考虑到审慎也是勇气的一部分——而且他没那个精力去应付他们知道了接吻被撞破之后可能会有的尴尬对话——Illya又原路返回套房门口，重新开了一次门，关门时特地带出了响声，宣告着他的出现。

当他再次走进客厅时，Gaby正跪在沙发旁边用手往起捞爆米花，绯红的脸颊上一副懊悔的模样。

“我真是个笨蛋。”Gaby抬起头看着他，“你能相信吗？我被一个恐怖镜头给吓着了，结果打翻了爆米花。”

就算仅从事实推理，Illya也不相信：Gaby从来都是无所畏惧的。所有人都知道这一点。但他冲她笑了笑，点点头，没戳穿她。然后走到沙发那头，蹲下来帮她一起收拾爆米花。

Solo仍然瘫在沙发上，叉着脚，手老老实实地叠放在膝盖上，对Illya露出一个微笑：

“你的侦查还顺利吗？”（Illya坚持每晚睡觉之前都对周围的环境再进行一遍检查。）

Illya点点头：“顺利。没有异常。”

“很好，很好。”Solo看起来一派泰然自若，然而下意识舔嘴唇的小动作却暴露了他的内心。他的嘴唇比平时要更红润些，还泛着接吻后的水光。

Illya压制住心底那种几乎又要使他陷入泥淖的痛苦，对Solo漠然地笑了一下，起身朝自己的卧室走去。

“晚安。”他的态度跟以往一样简单粗暴，然后关上门，将搭档们隔绝在了门外。

 

**_The thing is I work better alone._ **

**_I work better alone too._ **

**_I'm not leaving._ **

 

当Illya终于追踪到Solo时，他的第一个念头是庆幸Gaby没在那里。想当初她又吵又闹各种抗议，说他们是一个团队，她理应跟他们一起去，但Waverly不为所动，说带女性去阿富汗山区执行秘密任务是乱来，跟自杀没什么区别。

她只得悻悻地放弃，道别时也一直噘着嘴——她对Illya很冷淡，因为他一直坚定地站在Waverly那边；对Solo稍好些，因为他答应给她带条富有异国情调的围巾回来。

然而现在他们所处之地跟情调完全不沾边：兴都库什山脉一个潮湿寒冷的山洞里。就算观察力敏锐、训练有素如Illya，他也没办法告诉别人他们到底是还在阿富汗境内，还是已然越过了边界，就算被用了刑也没办法。

而他怀疑抓走Solo的人问的是更难以回答的问题。

Solo手腕上绑着绳子，被吊在支撑着洞顶的一条横梁上。他的脚趾头恰好能挨到地面，如果清醒的话，他还可以尽量压迫它们，好减轻一点肩膀上的痛楚和压力。但此刻，Solo显然失去了知觉，脑袋耷拉下来，脚趾头擦着地面，身体随着胸口的起伏和挣扎的呼吸轻微地摇摆。

他浑身上下只穿着一条不合身的脏裤子。裤子原本应该是白色的，但现在已经满是干涸的血迹、尿渍还有其他Illya不愿去辨别的液体，用一条粗糙的绳子草草捆在腰间。Illya一面考虑如果叫不醒搭档该如何把他转移到安全地带，一面凝视着Solo腰部被绳子摩擦留下的狰狞红痕。

“Solo，”他伸手过去从侧面稳住他的身体，低声叫道。“Solo，”他又轻轻叫了一遍，这次直接冲着搭档的耳朵。

Solo抬起头，身子一激灵，想要挣脱手腕上的绳索。他倒抽一口冷气，痛苦地喘息着，不顾一切地拼命挣扎，想支撑住自己。Illya叫了一声“Cowboy”，声音稍稍大了一点，盖过了Solo恐慌的声音。

Solo听进去了。他安静下来，把脸转向他的搭档，用没被打到肿得睁不开的那只眼睛看着他。

他的嘴唇开裂，一边嘴角渗着血，整个左脸全肿了，下巴上有青紫的淤痕，受伤的眼睛下面的脸颊上被划了个大口子。

他张开嘴想试着说话，发出来的却只是一个近似于“Peril”的微弱的气声。但Illya的手指轻轻拂过Solo右边脸颊上伤最少的地方，示意他噤声。

他用慢动作传递出自己的意图：搂住Solo的腰举起他，再把他从横梁上放下来。

Solo硬生生地把一声呻吟咽回喉咙里。Illya抱住他的时候，耳边传来他支离破碎的急促喘息声。Illya能感觉到Solo在颤抖，能感觉到他双脚落地时胸口的抽搐，还有他无力地搭在Illya肩上的胳膊。

显然Solo连站都没法自己站，更别提走路了。尽管逃离这里是他们的当务之急，Illya还是停下来，放下Solo，让他靠在山洞的岩壁上，然后去解他手上的绳索。当Solo的双手恢复自由之后，Illya把自己的水壶递给他，让他小口小口地喝了点水。

就算有Illya帮手，水还是顺着Solo的下巴滴了下来，他嘴角的伤口也崩开了，已经惨不忍睹的脸上又添了一抹鲜红的血色。

喝完水，Illya尽可能轻柔地替Solo按摩了被蹂躏的手腕，然后用手摩挲着他肩膀上肿胀的地方，想让他的胳膊恢复一点知觉。

Solo浑身僵硬地把脸扭到一边，默许了这样密切的接触。只有偶尔凝滞的呼吸声暴露了血液回流至被束缚太久的手臂时他到底有多痛。

完事之后，Illya用手摸索着Solo的身体进行检查，先查看了肋骨的情况，看看有没有骨折，然后开始检查大腿。

Solo出声反对，还试图甩开Illya探伤的手指。他的语气而不是那些含糊的字句引起了Illya的警觉，因为Solo听起来简直就像在哀求Illya住手。

“我没事。”他含混不清地说，“算了吧。”

Illya原本没有理会，还打算继续验伤。但Solo说：“求你了，Illya。”

Solo叫了他的名字，这个事实本身比唤出他名字的那种绝望语气更能说服Illya遵从搭档的意愿。在他们成为队友的9个月里，Solo几乎没叫过Illya的名字，而总是用他起的那个绰号来称呼Illya，有时是取笑，但更多的时候是亲昵。以至于到后来Illya发现自己一点都不介意当Solo的“Peril”。

“你现在能走吗？”Illya审慎地评估着Solo的身体状况。他觉得他的搭档根本走不远，但他以前就曾经被这个人出乎意料的强大力量和不屈的意志力给震惊过。

Solo痛苦地点点头，支撑着岩壁艰难地站了起来。他没走多远Illya就不得不施以援手，搀住了他，帮他重新站稳。

Solo蹙起眉头，紧闭着没受伤的眼睛，挨过了一阵剧痛。然后他睁开眼睛，颤抖地吸了口气，用脏兮兮的手虚弱地做了个手势。

“你先请。”

直到他们逃出山洞，走进早春的夕阳在深山里洒下的苍白余晖，Illya才有机会看清Solo背上纵横交错的淤痕和刀伤。更令人不安的是他裤子臀部那里棕褐色的污痕，还有Solo咬牙死撑的那个样子，一条胳膊环着肚子，就像竭力避免五脏六腑散架似的。

恍然大悟的那一刻，Illya怒火冲天，猛然停住脚步，尖锐地吸了一口气。周围的一切都变成一片猩红，他攥紧了拳头，开始在脑海里数零件，把一挺机关枪大卸八块再重新组装好，直到他能重新睁开眼睛，看到一个不再被红色笼罩的世界。

Solo冷静地看着他，下巴微微扬起，视线越过Illya的左肩，定格在地平线上。

“没事。”Solo坚持道，“我没事。继续走吧，天快黑了。”

每一个字都伴随着锥心的痛，他完好的那一侧下巴上的肌肉紧绷，一阵一阵地跳动着，勉力用肿胀的舌头发出含糊不清的声音。搭档的这种勇气让Illya胸中涌出一股强烈的自豪感，还有罕见的温柔。

但自豪很快就变成了忧心，因为Solo迈了一步，被脚下的石头绊了一下，差点摔倒，在努力保持平衡的同时勉力吞回了一声痛呼。

“我们得找个藏身之处。”Illya说着，脱下自己的外套，披到Solo佝偻着的肩膀上。马上要入夜了，天气很冷，Solo已经开始发抖了。Illya一言不发，直接架起Solo往前走，好让他赤裸的双脚能减轻一点负担。“只要达到山洞可搜寻的范围之外，我就会联系撤离。你没穿鞋，也没穿衬衫，不可能自己下山。”

Solo想假笑一下，但没能成功，反倒疼得龇牙咧嘴。“不，这可是需要正装出席的顶级餐厅来着。”他可能是这么说的，Illya不知道这是个玩笑，还是他开始发烧的征兆。

黑夜像幕布一样遮住了群山，此时Illya终于觉得他们已经足够安全，可以找地方躲藏起来了。之前他们只短暂地停了一下，好给Illya足够的时间去联络当地的线人，告知对方他们的所在位置，并且要求派一支紧急接应小队过来。即便回信说黎明时分会有一架直升机过来接他们撤离，也丝毫不能减轻Illya的担忧。

下山的途中Solo越来越虚弱，当他们终于可以停下脚步的时候，Illya差不多已经抱着他了。在浓得化不开的夜色里，Illya竭尽所能在一块圆石旁边找了个干净点的地方，把Solo安置在那里，让他背靠石头坐着。

Illya临走前告诉Solo：“我去找个能藏身的地方。”Solo气息微弱地应了一声“好”，这是能表明他还没昏迷的唯一证据。

山的这边没有山洞，不过这倒是件好事，因为毫无疑问所有山洞都会跟上面的那些一样成为据点。他们现在最不需要的就是在Solo如此虚弱的情况下被迫跟敌人正面死磕。他找到的是岩壁上一个近乎三角形的缺口，大约是拜几千几万年前的某场大灾所赐，缺口底部大约有一米八多点，逐渐向上收窄，顶部只剩下一个20多厘米宽的天窗，高度将近四米。这里空间有限，肯定不会舒服，但多少能给他们遮挡一下潮湿和寒冷。

事实证明，狭窄的空间倒是帮了Illya的忙，因为他不需要任何理由就可以用自己的体温给Solo取暖，把他揽在身旁。

Illya探伤的指尖下是Solo的皮肤冰冷湿粘的触感，他的呼吸轻浅而不规律。尽管他能看出来Solo没受伤的眼睛是睁着的，但从剧烈的颤抖来看，Solo就要进入休克了。

他尽可能轻柔地调整着Solo的姿势，直到他躺在他的双腿之间。他的背贴着Illya的胸腹，Illya环抱着他。起初Solo在他怀里全身僵直，扭开了脸，但之后随着热量的传导，他也一点一点放松下来。最后他的头终于靠上了Illya的肩膀，温热的呼吸拂过Illya的脸庞，令人安心。

“你是怎么找到我的？”Solo沙哑地问，Illya编了个关于军阀和俄罗斯武器的故事蒙混过关，不仅简化了过程，而且略去了所有危险的部分。当他讲完的时候，发现Solo已经睡着了，胸口在他的手臂下面有规律地起伏着。他给了自己一小会儿时间，把下巴搁在Solo肩膀上，颤抖着长长地吐出了一口气。

漫长的一夜里，吃痛的声音和瑟缩时常将Solo从梦中惊醒。但是每一次，Illya都会贴着他的太阳穴喃喃低语，温柔地说些俄语昵称，并且将他抱得更紧，直到他再度沉入睡眠的深潭。只有当空中终于传来螺旋桨声时，Illya才松开臂膀，唤醒Solo，帮他起身，并且设身处地地替他着想，在Solo试图自己站着却难以克制住所有低声的呻吟时装作没听见的样子。

Solo小解时Illya在旁边稳住他的身子，同时尽可能地让他觉得自己还有一点隐私。然后他半扶半抱着搭档，向不远处的直升机走去。

上飞机之后Solo一言不发，下颌紧绷，嘴唇泛白，努力不在舱门边的机枪手面前流露出任何被疼痛折磨的迹象。Illya坐在他旁边，手放在身侧，心里默默计算着风速和距离去瞄准掠过的山脉里那些看不见的狙击手，好让自己不去想Solo正忍受着怎样的痛苦。

他们降落在伊斯兰堡，一辆英国救护车和一支医疗队已经在那里等着了。当Illya支撑着搭档走过被螺旋桨气流扫过的跑道时，Solo突然抓住他的胳膊，示意他停下。

Solo凑近了些，对他说：“什么都别说。”Illya点点头，看着Solo的眼睛，片刻之后Solo移开了目光，苍白的脸颊上突然泛起一片潮红。

老实说，Illya觉得如果那些医生不能第一时间判断出他的搭档到底遭了些什么罪，那他们的医术就简直差到家了。但他没有立场发表任何意见。所以他只是继续扶着他慢慢走向救护车，让他的重量更多地靠在自己身上，积郁已久的愤怒和伤痛最终战胜了他，他模糊地呻吟了一声，倒在了担架上。

后来在医院里，Illya跟负责填写就诊表的护士撒了谎，跟来询问他的医生也撒了谎，有些问题他没法回答，否则就会泄密。最后他跟Gaby也撒了谎，她冷峻而不快的声音隔着千山万水从他们在伦敦同住的公寓里传过来，飘进他的耳朵，显得微弱又遥远。

最后的最后，他跟Solo本人撒了谎。他说：“你知道这并不代表什么。对我来说你还跟从前一样。”

事实上，在阿富汗深夜无边的黑暗里，Illya意识到许多事对他来说都非常重要，而其中绝大部分跟眼前这个浑身是伤、模样凄惨地躺在巴基斯坦一家医院病床上的男人有关。

 

 

**_Absolutely hated working with you, Peril._ **

**_You're a terrible spy, Cowboy._ **

 

 

事实是，Napoleon Solo在做特工方面或许不比Illya强，但他是个惊才绝艳的骗术大师。过去一年里Illya就算没学到别的，也至少知道了，当他的搭档看起来特别从容自在时，要多留个心眼。

如果Napoleon笑得像只偷了腥的猫，那么以下两种情形必定发生了其一：

他刚把某个很不错的东西偷到手，可能是一件珠宝，一幅名画，或者是某人的老婆。

要么就是他在转移焦点，让别人把注意力集中在他雪白的牙齿，漂亮的头发，还有异常出众的健美体格上，而不是他的痛处。

不过既然Illya经常会在私下里见识所有这些风采，所以Solo卖弄风情的行为对他来说已经没用了。

现在他就透过搭档刻意展示的魅力看着他想要藏起来的那一面。

而从狙击手目镜里看到的那些让他深感不安：Solo，双腿交叉，姿势放松，歪着臀部的样子透出一股漫不经心的劲头，一只手有一搭没一搭地拨弄着茶匙，另一只手搁在桌子上，掌心向上，仿佛在向对面的金发美女发出“来摸我吧”的讯息。

但他很显然并不想被摸。当她的手沿着白色桌布慢慢蹭过来的时候，他手里的茶匙越动越厉害，银色的勺子反射着阳光，照进Illya的眼睛里，那是绝望而疯狂的摩斯电码，重复着同一个信息：不。

Illya暗地里咒骂了一声，放下步枪去拿他的无线电对讲机。两长三短，这是他跟Gaby之间私人频道的信号。

“你注意到了。”她说。这并不是一个问题。电波传来的声音听不出什么感情，但Illya知道她在担心。

“我们必须中止行动。”

“不。”Gaby答道。她的声音现在清晰了些，也尖厉了些，“他需要这个，Illya。我们必须让他做这个。”

Illya并不同意，但他不能说为什么，不能说出声，不能对Gaby说。因为Gaby在Solo房里过夜的次数比待在她自己房里过夜的次数还要多。他不想去嫉妒她，他告诉自己，在经历了几个星期的疗伤，以及几个月的沉默和躁狂交替发作之后，能回到老路上对Solo来说是最好不过的了。

然后他开始自我厌恶，因为他一点都没替Gaby着想，就好像她只是医生给他用来记录Solo康复状况的检查表上的另一格而已。Gaby值得更好的。她就是更好的。

是Illya自己有问题。是他不够好。不过当再次从目镜里看Solo的时候，Illya相信他的搭档也没好到哪儿去。尽管医生和Waverly都认为Solo可以回来正常出任务了。

Gaby在夜里给Solo的那些温存和慰藉显然仍不足以让他对陌生人的肢体接触毫无芥蒂。

他要把任务搞砸了。

勺子的反光映在目镜的玻璃上，无比刺眼，Illya咧了下嘴，挪开了眼睛。当他重新开始监视时，意外状况出现了：Gaby，俏皮地斜戴着时髦的宽边檐帽，穿着曲线毕露的裙子，搭配熠熠生辉的珠宝，吸引了Solo和目标所在的露台上的无数视线。她以万众瞩目的姿态穿过场子，Illya能想象出她高跟鞋敲击地面的声音，然后注意到Solo拿着勺子的手不动了。

他看见了目标注意到Gaby的那一刻：金发美人僵住了，在座位上重新坐好，把不安分的手从桌上拿了下来，一本正经地搁在膝盖上。Gaby亲热地揽住Solo的脖子，亲了一下他的脸颊。

片刻之后，有人给Gaby端来了餐点。又过了一会儿，Solo似乎是道了歉，从桌边站起来，一只手丢下餐巾，另一只手放下几张大钞。而Gaby在笑，歪着头，跟目标挨得很近，俩人的脸被她的大帽子遮了个严实，Illya什么都看不见。

三短三长，Illya接上了Solo的频道，听见他简短地问：“是你的主意吗？”

“不是。”Illya答道，尽管说“是”可能反而更符合实情。Gaby随机应变的临场发挥让他松了口气，而且从他所见的情况来看，她已经跟目标交上了朋友。

“继续盯着他们。”

“当然。”然后他俩之间就陷入一片死寂。

 

如果Solo感觉到了Illya确曾失去信心并打算因此惩罚他的话，再也没有比让他监视Gaby和那个名叫Natalia Miranov的目标更恶毒的报复手段了。她俩沿着相遇的那条街一路逛下去，出入路边的各种店铺。她们停不下买买买的手，收获大包小包的同时也收获了无数艳羡的目光，她们精力充沛，不知疲倦。

两位美女一路笑着，小费和媚眼齐飞，身后留下一群目眩神迷无法呼吸的小伙子们。她们一直逛到下午很晚才罢休，中间只停下来喝了杯咖啡，吃了些点心，就又以无限饱满的热情投入到了致力于让U.N.C.L.E.和Miranov那位跟意大利黑手党有瓜葛的俄罗斯裔丈夫破产的事业中。

最后，当深蓝的天幕中开始有星星闪烁的时候，Gaby发来信号说她需要接头，于是Illya跟她在她们吃饭的那家餐馆后面的女洗手间里见了面。

“Napoleon后来联系过你吗？”这是Gaby锁上门之后的头一句话。

Illya摇摇头。

“他现在本该和你换班的。”在私密而芬芳的狭小空间里，她一脸疲惫，紧抿的嘴唇边缘有些发白，透着对他们搭档的担忧。

“他生闷气呢。”Illya坚持这么说，虽然他俩知道他自己都不信。

“看，我能搞定Natalia。我们打算去d’Medici酒吧喝两杯，然后她请我去她的顶层套房游泳。那时我可以安上窃听器，这样你就能监控我。去吧，去找Napoleon。”

Illya不喜欢丢下Gaby一个人，哪怕一小会儿也不行。他的反对一定表现在他脸上了。

“他需要你。”她说。但他个人觉得Solo需要的是Gaby，而不是他。

这点肯定也反映在他的表情里了，因为Gaby啧了一声，不耐烦地摇摇头，然后扬起手在他胸口上拍了一巴掌。

“晕！男人啊！你怎么能这么愚蠢？”

Illya一头雾水，下意识地揉着胸口说：“我不明白？”

“Napoleon需要的不是我的保证。他需要的是你去证明对你来说什么都没变，证明他还是那个他，跟从前一样。”

Illya无助地耸耸肩膀，这事儿超出了他的理解范围。

“什么都没改变。他是我的搭档……和朋友。”看到Gaby瞪着他的目光从略带气恼变成真格的恼火，他不情不愿地加上了后面那个词。

这让他又挨了一下子，这次更重了些，他后退了一下好躲开她的怒气冲冲，结果撞到了洗脸池上。他举起双手，以示讲和，她很大声地哼了一下，翻了个白眼。

“Napoleon爱你。”她每个字都咬得特别清晰，一字一顿，好让他充分领会这话的意思。

“我不这么认为。”他简直没法掩饰语气中的苦涩。当初挺长一段时间里他都想去帮他，但总是吃闭门羹，他搭档们的声音在门内变成喁喁细语，最后一片静默。

“你以为那些夜里我们都在谈什么？”

Illya“呵”了一声， 表示他才不信他们夜里主要是在聊天。

这次他早有防备，她的巴掌还没落下去，手腕就被抓住了。

“停下。我不知道你为什么要对我这么凶残。但是我不相信你说的话。”

最后一个字刚消失在他们之间陡然紧张起来的空气里，他就知道自己说错话了。Gaby从他手里挣脱出来，脸上的表情瞬息万变，那么复杂，那么迅速，就算他擅长读懂这些，也根本捉不住，抓不到。

他觉得自己又变成了那个无助的小男孩，看着大人们在他的生命里来来去去，替他做着他理解不了、也无法控制的决定。

Gaby开了口，声音变得低沉冰冷：“我很遗憾你觉得自己因为童年经历而变成现在这个不会爱也不懂爱的人。我很遗憾你母亲不能用你应该被爱着的方式去爱你。我也很遗憾政府利用你的弱点把你训练成了一个杀手。但所有这些都不是你可以伤害Napoleon的理由。我自己倒是无所谓——在我看来你一直都是个傻瓜。但Napoleon，他值得更好的。”

仅仅几小时之前，Illya还觉得Gaby值得比Napoleon更好的，但现在他却一脸迷茫地得知，Napoleon才是被Illya的忽视所伤害的那个。就算Gaby跟他说这番话时用的是斯瓦希里语，他也不可能更晕乎了。

他摇摇头，双手泄气地垂下来，在身体两侧摊开。

“我不知道你想要我怎样。”他听起来几近绝望，换了其他时候，他一定会觉得这对自己的骄傲是一种伤害，但现在，Gaby的熊熊怒火耗尽了他肺里的所有空气，他只能在波涛汹涌的海面上随波逐流，没法定位，也没有生还的可能。

一定是因为他软下来了，所以Gaby的怒气瞬间消失，表情先是满满的困惑，然后又变成一种歇斯底里的好笑。她抽动着嘴唇，看上去像是在笑，但笑得很难看，接着开始不停地摇头，仿佛要把某个念头晃出脑袋似的。

“你是真不知道。你不知道他对你是什么感觉，因为你连自己是什么感觉都不清楚。噢，Illya……”

然后她踮起脚尖，在他冰凉的唇上落下一个温柔的、纯洁的吻。

“去找Napoleon。当你找到他的时候，对他敞开心扉。”

她走了，可笑的帽子从他身边一闪而过，然后门廊里一个愤怒的女声把他拉回了现实——女洗手间的洗脸池和厕间之间的窄小通路被他挡住了大部分，而他正由于Gaby所说的一切心慌意乱，甚至都没想着跟那位被他吓到的女士道歉就落荒而逃。

 

他在开始寻找的第一个地方找到了Napoleon。他找了一个制高点，Illya自己也会选择这里去防御。那是他们酒店十二层套房的露台，能将整条街尽收眼底。

Napoleon喜欢露台，因为他可以在那儿抽烟。但Illya也知道，特别是自从阿富汗之后，他总是更喜欢在露天活动。对于幽暗密闭的空间，他不再像以前那样应付得游刃有余了。

不过那时Napoleon并没有抽烟。他扶着栏杆倚在上面，目光越过这城市里鳞次栉比的屋顶，望着远方出神。Illya推开落地玻璃门走过来的时候，他没有回头。

“你来这里是为了告诉我，我是个糟糕的间谍？”

Illya不确定该说些什么好，所以他很感激Napoleon又把话题带回到了他们旧日的套路上。他随即觉得自己像个懦夫，不过还是答道：“我不想再重复自己说过的话了。”

Napoleon嗤之以鼻，但依然没转头去看Illya。

Illya走到他身边，也靠在栏杆上，他们的肩膀几乎挨在一起。他握住栏杆，感觉到金属的凉意渗入掌心，这让他镇定下来。他懂得手里的金属。但他不懂他们之间那种微妙的张力。

“你经历的那些……”他开了口，但Napoleon直接打断了他：“不是我的错。对，对，对，所以你和Waverly还有Gaby一直都想要告诉我这个。老实说，这跟你们说的其他话一样无趣。”

突如其来的愤怒让他浑身燥热，Illya握紧了栏杆，意识到自己在做什么之后又松开了手。他安静地缓缓吐出一口气，然后把手放回了口袋里。

对他来说这并不是个舒服的姿势——他不喜欢这种行动受到限制的感觉——但他已经学到了，对于Napoloen，有时候他必须得让自己不舒服才能办成事情。

“我想如果你相信我们的话，你现在应该正跟那个Miranov女士一起游泳。”

Napoleon再次嗤之以鼻，不过这次并没多少嘲讽的意味。他摇了摇头，还是不看Illya。

“跟Natalia之间的一切……和另一件事没有任何关系。”

“那为什么Gaby正在替你做你的工作？”

这话终于惹恼了Napoleon。他从栏杆上直起身，直面Illya，Illya也扭头跟他正面相对。

“你想让我说什么？想看我痛哭流涕？向你投怀送抱寻求安慰？这就是你眼中的结局吗？——我终于崩溃了，这样你就可以让你自己拥有我了？这就是你想要的吗？”

Napoleon说着，逼近了他，最后一句话的温热吐息拂过了Illya的嘴唇。他想去舔掉那气息，好尝到一丝Napoleon苦涩的余味。

这下轮到他摇头了。语言表达不出他的感情，彻头彻尾的挫败感让他选择用行动来表明立场。他伸出双手抓住Napoleon的肩膀，推着他转身，把他按到了落地玻璃门上，然后探身上去，直到他们的身体嵌合在一起。

Napoleon被压在门上，喘息着，睁大了眼睛。Illya注意到了这些，但还来不及反应，他的唇就吻上了Napoleon张开的双唇，把品尝他味道的冲动从想法变成了现实。

他在接吻的间隙模糊地注意到，Napoleon在挣扎，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音。但他只是加深了这个吻，封住了那些绝望的声音，手从Napoleon的肩膀滑落到手腕，然后抓住它们按在玻璃门上，随着力道的增加，他感觉到了冰冷的玻璃对他指节的压迫。他用膝盖顶 入搭档的大腿间轻轻摩擦，直至感受到了与自己早前的勃起相匹配的硬度。他的意识笼上了一层薄雾，耳朵里跳动着血液的脉冲，直到察觉情况有异，这才停下来，放开了Napoleon的嘴唇。

Napoleon的脸简直是一幅经典的对比图——嘴唇红 肿，颊上飞起情欲的潮红，眼神充满恐慌，嘶哑地喘着粗气，仿佛Illya不是想吻他，而是想杀他。

突然之间Illya意识到了他无法挽回的错误。他放开Napoleon的手腕，后退一步，伸出的手悬在半空，像是想去扶住他双腿发软站都站不稳的搭档，但知道自己的触碰绝不会受欢迎。

Illya无比清楚地知道他搞砸了，在终于意识到他们有可能在一起之后，他亲手毁掉了所有他们在一起的可能性。

他发出一声半是否认半是绝望的哀鸣。然后Napoleon倾身靠近他，用一只颤抖的手环住Illya的后颈，把他拉向自己，直到他能用双臂环抱住Illya，然后将嘴唇印上Illya的喉咙，说：“没事的，没事的。”就好像Illya才是那个被冒犯的，Illya才是那个像受了惊的动物一样需要温柔相待的。

Illya小心翼翼地回应着Napoleon的拥抱，仿佛稍一用力他就会化成尘埃散去，杳无痕迹。只有当Napoleon示意没问题并且又往他怀里蹭了蹭时，他才敢用力抱紧他。

他感觉到Napoleon的唇吻过他的下巴，脸颊，直到嘴角，然后温柔而坚定地吻上他的嘴唇。感觉到Napoleon撬开他的唇 舌，加深了这个吻，接着他被欲 望的洪水淹没，忘记了小心这回事。

 

他们肯定是跌跌撞撞地回了房，肯定踢掉了鞋，撕掉了衣服，扔掉了卧室这个选项，转向了宽大的沙发。肯定是在某个时刻为了位置摆布缠斗起来，最后Napoleon采取了上 位的姿势，在Illya支起的双腿之间摇摆，两人尽在Illya掌握之中，动作随着双方欲 望的高涨而越发轻松起来。

肯定是在节奏越来越快的时候叫出了彼此的名字。

肯定是在快 感达到顶峰时用贪婪的手指紧紧抓住了对方的身体，接着几乎同时射了出来，汗水和其他气息在彼此之间炙热的空气里弥漫。

甚至还可能在断续的喘息中轻声细语，许下承诺，Napoleon把头埋在Illya宽阔的肩膀和沙发靠背间，露出一个慵懒而顽皮的笑容。

他躺在那儿，Napoleon的手指慢吞吞在他肚子上的一片狼藉里划着圈，这时Illya意识到，在他们翻云覆雨的这段时间里，他没有再感觉到愤怒逐渐集聚成火焰，令自己五内俱焚。他不曾感受到丝毫的迷惘或不确定，也不再因为不明白Napoleon想要什么或是他自己能给什么而痛苦。

他把Napoleon抱得更紧些，拉得更近些，给了他一个长久而不变的吻。当他们终于分开时，都轻笑着，有点喘不过气，他在Napoleon的耳边呢喃出他的爱，然后看到搭档脸上露出一个崭新的笑容，一个Illya以前从没见过的笑容：真诚又甜蜜。这给Illya上了他需要学习的最后一课：远离愤怒，内心宁静，以及不可思议的、真真切切的爱情。

 

 

**_Now that we're all such good friends they've kindly agreed to let me keepthe team together for a while._ **

 

 

Illya和Napoleon彼此袒露心迹那晚过后，Gaby连着好几个星期都一副洋洋得意的样子，不过还比不上Napoleon得意。只要有机会他就会偷偷摸摸地搞小动作，不管是在餐馆的桌子底下，还是在跟踪某人时经过的小巷阴影中，抑或是在执行监视任务的车里。

“你是故意的。”Illya在某次挣脱之后抱怨着，一面试图跟自己硬 了的老二作斗争，一面还要盯着在街区那边的一家餐馆露台上用餐的目标。

“我当然是故意的。”Napoleon没羞没臊地答道，“我的意图似乎已经很明显了。需要我再详细说明一下吗？”他压低了声音，唇角勾起一个坏笑。

“就算我跟其他生理健全的单身姑娘们一样乐意看小电影，我还是更希望你们俩能拿出点职业精神来。如果再让我听到这些，你们就必须给我囤更多的酒。”Gaby的声音从他们共用的无线电频道里传来。

“现在是谁没有职业精神。”Illya嘟哝着，但脸上却带着微笑。

他们磨合出了一个非常简单的模式。必要时Napoleon会重新扮演猎艳的浪子，而Gaby是他忍耐已久的女友或妻子，Illya则潜伏在侧，随时准备行动。

情况许可的时候，Illya和Napoleon都会在一起过夜，当然了，对外他们扮演的是两个直男，带着他们活泼的堂妹，表妹，或者亲妹妹，又或者侄女——至少有一次的掩护身份就是这么莫名其妙。

他们的掩护身份随任务的不同而变更。有时他们睡在不同的床上，不同的房间，甚至是不同的楼里——还有两次是在不同的国家，而Illya痛恨这种难熬的情形——但大多数时候他们是Gaby、Napoleon和Illya，这很有效。

只有一次，Waverly拐弯抹角地对这种悄然发生的变化发表了两句评论：“你们之间的关系这么……友好，而且还能很好地完成工作。我对此表示惊叹。”而这也就是他们从总部得到的关于这事的唯一意见了。

有时Illya会从安眠中醒来，陷入突如其来的恐慌，觉得太美好的事物大抵都不能长久。而Napoleon睡梦中轻缓的鼻息会平复他的恐惧，直到他能够再次沉入梦乡。

有时Napoleon会在夜里惊醒，浑身冷汗，双手颤抖，这时Illya就成了他身边坚实的依靠，能让他重新安定下来。

偶尔Gaby也会来找他们，钻到他们俩中间，一言不发地躲避着暗夜里吞噬她的恐惧。

但他们从前是，今后也会一直是一个团队：注定一起，永不分离。

 

 

The End

 


End file.
